


Comfort

by placereaduivame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also secretly a softie, Bedsharing, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter is cuter than he should be, Harry Potter is the little spoon, Love Confessions, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Some bi boys™, They're both kind of sweaty but you know, Underage Kissing, they're still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Ron has admired Harry since he met him. At first, it was solely because Harry was the famous Harry Potter, but then his admiration turned to adoration, which turned into a crush, which, painfully, turned into love.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the third book, Christmas break.  
> (Rated Teens and Up for swearing.)

Ron was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep for what seemed like the 100th night in a row. He shifted in his bed, although it didn't help. He would, of course, always  _eventually_ fall asleep, but eventually just wasn't soon enough. It was always enough time for his mind to creep up on him. He looked over at Harry, who's chest was rising and falling quickly. Ron looked away, feeling as though it was creepy to watch his best mate sleeping. Well... Not creepy if Ron only thought of the raven-haired boy as his 'best mate.' But Ron didn't just think of Harry as his best mate. It'd be so much easier if he did. If he only saw Harry as a friend. It'd be so, so easy.

But, he didn't. He had been smitten for Harry from the moment he laid eyes on him. He didn't even know he liked blokes at all! He still didn't know if he did, really. He just knew he liked Harry. More than he should. His eyes were caught by a jerky movement in his peripheral, and he was looking at Harry once again. It was Christmas break, and only he and Harry had stayed at the castle. "No..." He heard Harry mumble. Ron had helped Harry with many of his nightmares. Well, if you could even call it helping. He'd wake the boy up and give him a glass of water, but soon return to his own bed and hope Harry could fall back asleep. But Ron was none the wiser, as Harry never really did fall back asleep. Ron heard a small cry from the bed and couldn't stand to hear, let alone watch, his best mate suffer. He got out of his bed, not that he was going to sleep soon anyway, and made his way over to Harry's. He shook the male lightly and that's all it took for Harry to jolt up with a sharp gasp. Ron, who would usually just give him a pat on the back, was tempted to give him more than that. He put his hand over Harry's and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Harry's face reddened. It was hard to tell anyway, in the dark dormitory only lit by Ron's lamp, which had been turned on when he noticed Harry suffering the nightmare in the first place.

"It's okay, Harry, I'm here," He cooed gently, shushing the raven-haired wizard, who was crying and also trembling quite terribly. He put his hand in the boy's hair and actually pet him, which seemed to calm him down slightly. Ron continued doing this and Harry seemed to be calming down, but the progression was slow. There were still sobs wracking his body, but his heaving chest was not heaving as violently nor as jerkily. So, Ron assumed that what he was doing what was helping and did more. He pressed his fingers against the back of Harry's open hand, which he had previously just had his hand on top of. Harry made a small noise, and Ron couldn't really tell what it was. A gasp, or something like it. Whatever it was, it was really fucking cute. "Harry, take a deep breath with me, okay?" Ron requested, seeing as what he was doing now wasn't exactly working. Harry gave a shaky nod. Ron counted as he inhaled, held it, and then counted as he exhaled, Harry following. The sobs were less frequent now, and his breathing was slower, but Ron wanted Harry to stop crying. It hurt him to see his friend hurting. "A few more times, alrigh', mate?" He said and without confirmation began to count again, Harry following once again. To Ron's satisfaction, the third time, Harry's tears had stopped and he was seemingly calm now.

"Thanks..." Harry mumbled and interlocked their fingers. Ron felt his face get hot and hoped Harry couldn't see the pink tint on his face. His hand stopped moving in Harry's hair, and he looked into Harry's eyes. He'd always really, really loved his eyes. Harry returned his gaze, and Ron wanted to run away because of the sheer intensity of it. He couldn't quite read Harry's expression. He didn't even catch his hand moving down and cupping Harry's jaw. He had just caught himself leaning in and stopped. He was a lot closer now, facing the boy whom he loved for years now. He could. But he  _shouldn't_. He'd be taking advantage of Harry, as Harry was always rather vulnerable after his nightmares. His breath was heavy in his chest when Harry spoke again. "I'm sorry for being such a hindrance," He said quietly, now looking away and down at the bed. Harry smelled of sweat from the nightmare, his hair plastered over his forehead ungracefully. And Ron thought he was hot.

"Blimey, Harry, you don't have to apologize..." Ron reassured, giving Harry's hand that he was still holding a squeeze. Wait, when did his palms start sweating? "Wouldn't have calmed you down if I didn't want to." He finished, using the hand on Harry's jaw to turn the boy's head to face him again. He could feel the heat of Harry's cheeks. Harry was blushing. He could see as well as feel (with the hand on Harry's face) when Harry smiled, although it was a small smile. Ron, like the stupid lovesick bloke he was, smiled back. It was a moronic smile that was wiped off of his face as soon as he felt Harry's hand, that was almost as sweaty on his own, hold his cheek. Ron blushed like a motherfucker, his face feeling like it was on fire against Harry's hand. Harry's grip got firmer and before Ron could register what was happening he was pulled into a kiss. His eyes widened but soon shut as he pressed his lips back against Harry's. It was a chaste, chap-lipped kiss. But Ron was kissing back passionately, squeezing Harry's hand tighter. Eventually, acquiescently, Ron pulled back.

"Merlin's beard..." He whispered, looking into Harry's eyes still. "Did you mean that?" Ron asked, not knowing if Harry did it because he actually  _liked_ him or because he was caught in the moment.

"I think so," Harry whispered back. He took Ron's hand and placed it over his chest, and Ron could feel Harry's pounding heart. Ron took the hand from his face and placed it against his own chest, showing Harry that his heart was beating just as hard and fast.

"This makes us...?" Ron asked vaguely, dropping Harry's hand and making a gesture, pointing from himself to Harry.

"Boyfriends?" Harry suggested with a grin that was so cute it shouldn't have been legal.

"Yeah, alright," Ron rolled his eyes. As though he could say no to that. Harry let go of Ron's hand to Ron's disappointment, but then scooted and pat the bed next to him, still grinning like an idiot. Ron huffed and got in with him and when they both laid down, Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, placing his hand over Harry's heart once more. It was beating slower now, and he just rest his chin atop Harry's head (he was getting a lot taller, puberty, etc) and closed his eyes. He wore a small smile as he fell asleep with Harry, his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope you had a good year, and if not, I hope that 2019 treats you better :)


End file.
